1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighting device, and more particularly to a weighting device for exercise purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical weighting device for exercise purposes is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a sleeveless garment 4 including one or more pockets 41 for receiving weighting means 5 therein and including a panel 42 secured to the pockets 41 by hook and loop devices 43 so as to retain the weighting means 5 within the pockets 41. However, when the users are jogging, the weighting means 5 may not be solidly secured to the users and may move relative to the users, such that the users, particularly the shoulders thereof, may be hurt by the weighting means.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional weighting devices.